The Growing Relationship Of Samchel Over Facebook
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: The title says it all. Pairings inside.


**The growing Relationship of Samchel over Facebook :) Chord Overstreet wants this couple to happen and i think they will be a awesome couple. **

**Pairings- Samchel (Sam/Rachel), Fuinn (Finn/Quinn), Luck (Lauren/Puck), Artie/Brittany/Santana, Tina/Mike, Klaine (Kurt/Blaine) hinted Puckleberry, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Karofsky.**

**Friendships Sam/Rachel/Puck, Mercedes/Kurt , Mercedes/Santana, Kurt/Rachel**

**Spoilers for season 2 and upcoming episodes. **

* * *

**Sam Evans **is single

**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce** and **4 others** like this

**Finn Hudson** Why?

**Noah Puckerman** If you've hurt her... !

**Sam Evans** You know why Finn

**Kurt Hummel **Huh?

/

**Kurt Hummel** ahh is wiv the lovely boyfriend Blaine xxx

**Blaine Anderson** and **Mercedes Jones** like this

**Azimio Adams** Dykes!

**Kurt Hummel** Maybe you should be careful of what you say, you could hurt your best friend's feelings!

/

**Mercedes Jones** That solo is SO mine;) xx

**Kurt Hummel **likes this

/

**Finn Hudson** what a weird day ?

**Quinn Fabray** im sorry Finn, i cant help how i feel :/

**Rachel Berry **oh come on you cheated on him wiv his bestfriend!

**Noah Puckerman** Woah dont get me involved!

**Sam Evans** AND she cheated on me with you

**Santana Lopez** once a slut always a slut

/

**Noah Puckerman** That's it! Im done with chicks for good!

**Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel **like this

/

**Brittany Pierce** ever1s so sad :( its making me sad

**Santana Lopez** ill be right over B, cheer up k? x

**Mercedes Jones** so you do have a heart...

/

**Lauren Zizes** is in a relationship with **Noah Puckerman**

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel** and **Brittany Pierce** like this

**Kurt Hummel** i thought you were done wiv girls?

**Artie Abrams** did not see that one comin.

**Mike Chang** same

**Lauren Zizes** leave him alone, you cant help who you looooveee xxxx

**Tina Cohan- Chang** awwww

**Rachel Berry** awwww

**Noah Puckerman** shut up!

**Santana Lopez** ewwww

/

**Finn Hudson** right from now on, football is all im focusing on.

**Quinn Fabray** sure we can go out at the weekend then? xx

**Finn Hudson** sure :) xx

/

**Santana Lopez** all this lovey duvey stuff is making me sick!

**Brittany Pierce** aww San ill give you a great big fasebuk hug! :D xxxx

**Santana Lopez** uhh... thanks B xx

/

**Artie Abrams - Brittany Pierce** wheres my facebook hug ;) i love you xxx

**Mercedes Jones** likes this

**Brittany Pierce** i dont have any of them... xxx

**Artie Abrams** ohh :( x

**Santana Lopez** haha suck on that wheels!

**Brittany Pierce** i can give you a fasebuk hug though :D i love youu xx

**Artie Abrams** okaayyy :) love youu too xx

/

**Sam Evans- Rachel Berry** you left you notes in Maths? do you want me to drop them off at your house?

**Rachel** Berry okay x

**Finn Hudson** he doesnt want you Rach, only your body.

**Sam Evans** What the hell! Im only giving her, her notes...

/

**Finn Hudson- Quinn Fabray** do you wanna hang out?

**Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel** and **Mercedes Jones** like this

/

**Noah Puckerman- Lauren Zizes** babe the song im gonna sing today is awesome! You best be there in glee;) xx

**Kurt Hummel** and **Mike Chang** like this

/

**Mike Chang- Tina Cohan-Chang** my mum adores you! Its not fair :( she hates me xxx

**Tina Cohan-Chang** likes this

/

**Quinn Fabray** is in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

**Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohan-Chang** and** 5 others** like this

**Mercedes Jones** the Mkinley high power couple is back ON! :) xx

**Mike Chang** woop woop!

/

**Noah Puckerman- Sam Evans** dude i saw you with Rach yesterday;) Get in there!

Oh and if you ever hurt her then ill punch your face in.

Gotta look after my fellow Jews ya know;)

**Mike Chang **likes this

/

**Azimio Adams** anyone seen Karofsky?

**Noah Puckerman** the dicks probably in Narnia

**Kurt Hummel** so far in the closet :/

/

**Lauren Zizes** Two pizzas and some chips:) thats what i call a goooood dinner.

**Santana Lopez** Im surprised youve got any room left

**Noah Puckerman** my girl has good taste;) Pizza is my fav xx

**Lauren Zizes** i know xx

/

**Blaine Anderson** Theres a fire starting in my heart :)

**Kurt Hummel** and 4 others like this

**Kurt Hummel** adele's voice is simply divine :D xxx

/

**Brittany Pierce** does anyone no the pasword to my fasebuk account thingy ?

**Artie Abrams** why babes? xxx

**Brittany Pierce** i cant get on :( xx

**Artie Abrams** umm arnt you on it now ? xx

**Santana Lopez** wheels stop bein a smart ass. Its whiskeredducks b remember i made it up for you xx

**Brittany Pierce** thanks San! i luv youuu xxx :D

**Artie Abrams** ...

**Santana Lopez **i love you too B :) xxx

/

**Tina Cohan- Chang** i love how Mike's mum made me sum brownies and not Mike :L x

**Mike Chang** that's so not funny! There like the best brownies in the world n YOU ate them! xx

/

**Lauren Zizes- Noah Puckerman** if you dont get round this house soon Puckerman! i will destroy ur guitar!

**Mike Chang, Artie Abrams** and **2 others** like this

**Noah Puckerman** babe chilax im leaving Rach's now xx

**Lauren Zizes** oh so she's more important then me -_-

**Noah Puckerman** No, i was just hanging with her n Sam :) you know i only have eyes for you georgous;)

**Lauren Zizes** your not gettin off that easily Puckerman xx

**Noah Puckerman** dayyymnnn;)

/

**Santana Lopez- Artie Abrams** You are soooo goin down Wheels!

**Artie Abrams** bring it!

/

**Sam Evans** Me, Rach and Puck are so gonna winn! Our song is just the bizzle :D

**Noah Puckerman **and **Rachel Berry** like this

**Kurt Hummel **who the hell says bizzle? its stupid...

**Blaine Anderson** i do -_-

**Kurt Hummel** ohh its amazing, bizzle is soooo in right now :) xx

**Mercedes Jones** you just keep on digging yourself deeper dontcha;) xxxx

/

**Mercedes Jones** hell our song is soo gonna get us the win! no one stands a chance:)

**Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohan- Chang** and **Santana Lopez** like this

**Brittany Pierce** We're so much more talented :D

**Santana Pierce** you tell em B! ;)

**Brittany Pierce** i just did xx

**Mercedes Jones** LOL :L

/

**Artie Abrams** everyone thinks there gonna win? well wait til they here our song;)

**Finn Hudson, Mike Chang** and **Quinn Fabray** like this

/

**Quinn Fabray** the coaches workouts are gettin ridiculus! Im sore all over -_-

**Brittany Pierce** and **7 others **like this

**Finn Hudson** aww maybe i can help:) xx

/

**Artie Abrams- Santana Lopez** thats was out of order! You were all over her in your performance then you go and KISS HER? what the HELL!

**Tina Cohan- Chang, Mike Chang** and **Quinn Fabray** likes this

/

**Sam Evans** WOW! Party! Who's the Man I am;)

**Noah Puckerman** likes this

**Noah Puckerman** we kicked butt;)

**Rachel Berry** we soo did(:

**Noah Puckerman** i know a way we can celebrate Berry;) xx

**Sam Evans** woah man you've got a girlfriend remember :L

**Noah Puckerman** yeah doesnt mean i cant mess with her though;) Rach he just wants you all to himself, you've gotta share bro:L

**Sam Evans** Get Lost

/

**Brittany Pierce **:(

**Mercedes Jones** we're all here for you Britt :) xx

**Tina Cohan- Chang** yeah xx

/

**Kurt Hummel- Blaine Anderson** ive figured out our joined name:) klaine xxx

**Mercedes Jones** and **Rachel Berry** like this

/

**Sam Evans** is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**

**Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel** and 2 others like this

**Kurt Hummel** And Samchel is born :D

**Rachel Berry **Can you please stop that Kurt :L

**Kurt Hummel **darling you know you love it:)

/

**Santana Lopez- Brittany Pierce** please speak to me B :( xxxxxxxxxx

/

**Finn Hudson** who says we're crap at football, that's our third win this season;)

**Dave Karofsky, Quinn Fabray** and** 5 others** like this

/

**Artie Abrams- Brittany Pierce** i love you, what ever you decide im okay with.. x

/

**Sam Evans** haha i got Rach to watch the grudge:L lets just say, ill be stayin over for quite some time ;) xx

**Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel** and **Tina Cohan- Chang** like this

**Noah Puckerman** DUDE! Get in ther;)

**Mike Chang** Wow that's film is scary! LOL

/

**Brittany Pierce- Santana Lopez** i love Artie san, you had your chance :(

**Santana Pierce** Britt...

**Quinn Fabray** you heard her Lopez! Leave her alone.

**Santana Lopez** Shut up Juno! Don't go sticking your hoar in where its not wanted! SLUT!

**Quinn Fabray** who are you to talk Satan!

**Brittany Pierce** stop it! San just stop it okay?

**Santana Lopez** fine but dont go crying to me when he gets bored of you!

/

**Rachel Berry- Sam Evans** Stop your moaning it was a great film:) better then the rubbish you made me watch :S xxx

**Sam Evans** funny girl is C R A P! i hate it :L Mann your sooo adorable when your scared;)

**Rachel Berry** Shut it Evans:P

**Sam Evans** haha i love youu :) xxx

**Kurt Hummel** i didnt know you were alredi exchanging those three words ?

**Sam Evans** we're not, i just worte it wivout thinkin :S im sorry Rachel :( x

**Rachel Berry** no no its okay. I love youu too xxx

**Sam Evans** :D xxxxx

/

**Brittany Pierce- Artie Abrams** i love youu, i chose you xxxx

**Mike Chang** and **Quinn Fabray** like this

**Artie Abrams **thanks Britt that means a lot. I love youu too :) xxx

/

**Mercedes Jones- Santana Lopez** come down to the mall with me Kurt, Blaine, Lauren, Noah, Sam and Rachel:) Please ? xx

**Santana Lopez** you just want me ther cuz your the only single person ther

**Mercedes Jones** thats why i need you! Us single girls hav got to stik together:) you know what im sayin xx

**Santana Lopez** okay.

/

**Kurt Hummel** you know what i adore facebook, it's where i collect all the juicy gossip:)

**Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang** and **6 others** like this

**Rachel Berry **you'll never change will you :) xxxx

**Kurt Hummel **nope :D xx

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
